macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Δ
|Makurosu Deruta|pronounced Macross Delta}}, is a 2016 anime television series. It is the latest entry within the Macross Timeline, set in 2067, eight years after the events of Macross Frontier. It aired every Sunday at 22:30 JST on Tokyo MX.Macross Delta Anime Slated to Premiere on April 3'Macross Delta' Release Date And Shoji Kawamori Follow-Up Interview Details — Forbes Synopsis AD 2067, a strange disease called "Var Syndrome" causes humans to become berserk, lose themselves and rampage. The antidote is the tactical sound unit Walküre. In order to quell in the symptoms of "Var Syndrome", their tour of the stars with live performances expands. At the same time, however, variable fighter troops called "Aerial Knights" of the "Kingdom of the Wind" begin manoeuvres. Entangled with the mystery of the Protoculture's legacy, the curtain is raised for the story of passionate teamwork and love larger than a star system.MACROSS PORTAL SITE　マクロスポータルサイト INTRODUCTION (Translated) Missions Episodes in Macross Δ are called "Missions". Characters Χaos SDF/C-108 Macross Elysion Crew * Ernest Johnson * Beth Muscat * Mizuki Yuri * Nina O'Brien * Guy Gilgood * Harry Takasugi Walküre *Mikumo Guynemer *Kaname Buccaneer *Makina Nakajima *Reina Prowler *Freyja Wion Delta Flight *Mirage Farina Jenius *Arad Mölders *Messer Ihlefeld *Chuck Mustang *Hayate Immelman Kingdom of Winderemere *Heinz Nehrich Windermere Aerial Knights *Roid Brehm *Keith Aero Windermere *Theo Jussila *Xao Jussila *Bogue Con-Vaart *Wolf Gura Mechanic Χaos *VF-1EX Valkyrie Beta Flight *VF-31B Kairos Delta Flight *VF-31 Siegfried **VF-31C Siegfried **VF-31E Siegfried **VF-31J Siegfried **VF-31F Siegfried Aerial Knights *Sv-262 Draken III **Sv-262Hs Draken III **Sv-262Ba Draken III Production Idol auditions A new Macross television series was first announced at a Kanto-area rerun of the Macross Frontier on the last Wednesday of March 2014.Anime News Network - Macross Science-Fiction Anime Franchise Gets New TV SeriesCrunchyroll - New "Macross" Anime Teased On October 20, 2014 around 00:000 Japanese time during the FIREBOMEBR 2014 BASARA EXPLOSION CONCERT, it was revealed that auditions to find new singers and voice actors would begin on December 1, 2014 and more information would be revealed about the series in November.Anime News Network - New Macross TV Anime Project Announced With Singer AuditionsMacross World - Macross△! Auditions began on December 1 as intended. They are held at Joysound's Karaoke boxes across Japan. One would choose their most favorite Macross song from the karaoke list, record oneself singing the song by the box's "Utasuki Douga" function, then send the video via Joysound's special site for the audition. One was required to must be 25 or under as of January 30, 2015, and a resident of Japan. One could be either a professional or amateur singer, but the condition was that one currently had no contract with any record companies, regardless if it was a major or indie label.Crunchyroll To celebrate the auditions, Macross Card Fighter held a special campaign where users input a new keyword each day in order to get a new Minmei card illustrated by Risa Ebata.Macross World On Februrary 7, 2015, it was reported that over 8000 people auditioned to star in Macross Delta. The organizer was then in the process of choosing the finalists with videos and profile documents. The final selection round was held in Tokyo in late April. The finalist went through interviews with the judges, and demonstrated their singing and voice performing skills. It was stated that the new heroine would be announced on the portal site for the Macross franchise with more information about the anime.Crunchyroll Promotional Events Macross Plastic Model Discussion On October 26, Shoji Kawamori attended the Macross Plastic Model Discussion stage event at the All Japan Model and Hobby Show on Saturday with representatives from six plastic model and hobby companies. During the event, Kawamori provided more details on Macross Δ. The franchise's official website had posted images of two new variable fighters from the series the following day. Kawamori confirmed that both fighters in the visual are "Valkyries" (transforming variable fighters), and he specifically cited the Swedish fighter Saab 35 Draken as an inspiration for the fighter in background. He added that he has been fan of Draken since he was a child. He also acknowledged that the fighter in the foreground shares a design lineage with previous variable fighters in Macross anime and therefore was less of a challenge to design. By contrast, the background fighter will feature a relatively new transformation scheme that bears little similarity to those of previous Macross variable fighters. The emcee also noted that the two fighters have exhausts in different colors, and Kawamori explained that this is because the fighters come from different manufacturers. Kawamori also noted that he has been deliberately avoiding more direct design inspirations from current real-life fighters, since stealth considerations have made real fighters look more similar and harder to distinguish from each other. Kawamori added that this new series will emphasize "Valkyrie vs. Valkyrie," as opposed to previous television series. While video series such as Macross Plus and Macross Zero prominently featured variable fighters against each other, Kawamori has not done this in a Macross television series in a long time. The emcee of the event noted that the Macross Delta logo features a planet within the Japanese characters that form the word "Macross." Kawamori specifically noted that this is in direct contrast with Macross Frontier, whose setting was primarily in space. He started to describe more about Macross Delta's setting but stopped short and asked fans to watch the on October 29. Kawamori pointed out that the delta symbol in the logo is made of triangular symbols, to symbolize the three main thematic elements of Macross: music, a love triangle, and transforming fighter planes. However, he noted that the two symbols are split, and explained that this is indicative that the three elements will not come together as expected in the new story. Macross Creator Kawamori Offers Details on Macross Delta Anime, Thunderbirds On December 4, a PV revealed a song from the franchise, Ikenai Borderline, sung by idol group Walküre.Macross Delta Special's TV Ad Previews Walküre Idols' Song Mini Concert http://www.anime-recorder.com/ArticleDetail.aspx?seq_no=7902 Release Similar to the Macross Frontier Deculture Edition version of the first episode of Macross Frontier that aired before the series began, the first episode of Macross Δ, Prologue on the Battlefield, also had a special airing called which took place on Thursday December 31, 2015 at 18:00 JST on Tokyo MX and BS11.「マクロス」公式アカウント『マクロスΔ（デルタ）』 1先取りエディション The series itself, however, was stated to begin airing in spring. On March 9, 2016, the official airdate for was finally announced via the Macross Δ spread in the April 2016 issue of Animedia magazine. The blu-ray will contain English subtitles. Additionally, people who pre-ordered it will get a clear VF-31 Siegfried. Staff * Color Key Artist: Kanako Hayashi * Art Directors: Shigemi Ikeda (Atelier Musa), Yukiko Maruyama (Atelier Musa) * Worldview Design: Thomas Romain * Art Design: Vincento Niemu * Valkyrie Design: Shoji Kawamori * Mechanic Design: Stanislas Brunet * Director of Photography: Atsushi Iwasaki (T2 Studio) * CG Director: Hironori Morino * CG Supervisor: Hiroyuki Kashima (unknownCASE) * CG Animation Director: Atsushi Sakiyama (unknownCASE) * Editor: Kentarou Tsubone (REAL-T) * Sound Production: Flying Dog * Sound Director: Masafumi Mima Gallery マクロス 新作TVシリーズ 始動！|Announcement made at the end of a Macross Frontier rerun. New_TV_Series.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png|Promotional art for idol auditions. 新作「マクロスΔ(仮)」歌姫オーディション告知 開催中ver.|Auditions announcement video. MacrossDeltalogosmall.jpg|Logo macross_delta_eyecatch.jpg|Key visual of new Valkyrie. Delta Animage-2016-02.jpg|Spread in Animage 2016 February issue. 「マクロスΔ（デルタ）」特報|News Flash 「マクロスΔ（デルタ）」特番番宣スポット|First video with one of the main songs. 特番「マクロスΔ　先取りスペシャル」告知PV|First Full Preview 「マクロスΔ（デルタ）超時空製作発表会」|Super Dimension Production Announcement Meeting Macross delta launch-1200x1697.png |Poster showing airing times on different channels. Macross Δ Animedia April 2016 Spread.png|''Macross Δ'' in Animedia April 2016 Issue. The initial airdate is in the top right corner. See Also *Macross Delta OST **Ichido Dake no Koi Nara (Opening) **Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara (Ending) **Koi! Halation THE WAR (Insert Song) **Ikenai Borderline (Insert Song) **Bokura no Senjou (Insert Song) **Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT (Insert Song) **Walküre Attack! (Insert Song) **NEO STREAM (Insert Song) **GIRAFFE BLUES (Insert Song) **Silent Hacker (Insert Song) **Giritic♡BEGINNER (Insert Song) **AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~ (Insert Song) **Zettai Reido θ Novatic (Opening 2) **Hametsu no Junjou (Ending 2) **Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku (Insert Song & Ending ep 19) **God Bless You (Insert Song & Ending ep 16) **Onya no Ko☆girl (Insert Song) **Hear The Universe (Insert Song) **LOVE! THUNDER GLOW (Insert Song & Ending ep 18) **Namidame Bakuhatsuon (Insert Song) **Absolute 5 (Insert Song) Trivia *Much of the terminology of the series is inspired by Richard Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). Examples include: **The idol group Walküre is named after the German word for Valkyrie who are the titular beings of the second part; Die Walküre. **The forename of main character, Freyja Wion, comes from the Norse goddess Freyja which inspired the character Freia, whereas her surname is inspired by the apple giving goddess Iðunn which is what Freyja Wion's apple motif homages. **One of the main variable fighter series, the VF-31 Siegfried, is named after the titular dragon-slayer of the third part; Siegfried. **The other main variable fighter series, the Sv-262 Draken III, is named after the Swedish word for Dragon in contrast to the VF-31 Siegfried. The reason for using the Swedish word as opposed to the German word is because, in addition to its name, its design is heavily influenced by the J35 Draken, manufactured by Swedish company Saab. **The planet Ragnar is named after Ragnar Lodbrok, the Viking king who (according to legend) married Siegfried's only child, Aslaug. **The Brisingr Globular Cluster is named after the Old Norse word for fire, or amber "brísingr". It may also be a reference to the goddes Freyja's torc (a type of neck ring), which was called "Brisingamen", meaning "gleaming torc", or "torc of sunshine". *In the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine, Macross Δ was ranked the best series. Additionally, Hayate Immelman and Messer Ihlefeld were ranked the best and ninth best male characters, respectively whereas Freyja Wion, Mirage Farina Jenius, Mikumo Guynemer, Sheryl Nome and Reina Prowler were ranked the best, fourth best, fifth best, eighth best and ninth best female characters, respectively.NewType Magazine July 2016 *Locations on the Planet Windermere including Windermere itself are named after various locations in the Lake District in the UK. References External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *President Michiaki Sato Of Satelight On Fairness And Holding Onto What You Make - Forbes